Taxi drivers are too frequently injured or killed while on their shift. Many such assaults have gone unreported and few arrests usually result, owing to poor identification of the perpetrators. Taxi drivers are not always the victims of these crimes. A number of taxi drivers have been convicted for crimes against passengers.